


Wavy (Interlude)

by thatsagoodjoke



Series: The Ultimate College Playlist [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, That one AU where everyone is a hot mess in a different way, Unreliable Narrator, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsagoodjoke/pseuds/thatsagoodjoke
Summary: Encounters take two people.





	Wavy (Interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble dump of the other side of certain character encounters in the series.

**ykforhim**

**356 likes**

**ykforhim** @ppp_peaches has the nerve to say I don’t know how to dress myself #OOTN

_View all 76 comments_

**ppp_peaches** BITCH, I PICKED THAT OUTFIT OUT FOR YOU.

 

It’s Friday.

Friday means parties and drinks and bad decisions.

Tonight’s bad decision takes the form of a bottle of patron silver, and the bright idea to get a Lyft to Central Station, a place where the only things you remember are the bad ones. Phichit is a dirty enabler who’s always down for a cheap drink and quick fuck, so of course he pays for the ride.

They’re understated tonight, tight black fabric punctuated with slivers of skin. They’re not overly done up, chapstick and mascara, really. They missed the drag show tonight, so there’s no real reason to show out. They’re just here for a good time....or as good a time as they’ll be able to remember.

 

One minute Yuuri’s dancing with Phichit, and the next he’s dancing with this tall, handsome, drunk thing. At one point, he’s asked a question, but his brain is basting in too much tequila to decipher anything above the loud of club. It’s fun. This is fun.

 _Viktor_ is fun.

 

Viktor is still fun on Saturday. They’re having a battle of wills. Who’s liver will give out first? Yuuri’s already at a disadvantage, having started earlier. Factor in Viktor’s unapologetic, Russian heritage, and the dancer was doomed to lose. That’s okay; it just makes Viktor that much more enjoyable.

It makes perfect sense that they end up back in Yuuri and Phichit’s apartment. Viktor’s friend, Chris, comes with a bunch of party favors. They aren’t really Yuuri’s speed, but make Phichit feel over the moon. Those two do what they want, and Yuuri makes better use of Viktor.

Soft and pliant on their obnoxiously blue couch, Viktor is more than amenable. All Yuuri has to do is groan in the right pitch and scrape his nails over just the right spot, and Viktor is melting beneath him. He seems to like Yuuri’s ass a lot, if the searing clutch of those gorgeously slender fingers is anything to go by. Yuuri’s so goddamned into it, he can’t help but press more, press for more.

Viktor give him so much more.

Then Viktor’s teeth cut a sharp scrape against his neck while roaming clutching hands of his roam a little _too much_ , and everything goes unbearably, _uncomfortably_ hot.

The reality that he’s about two layers away from sex with a stranger brings the world into horrifying focus. Yuuri doesn’t do sex with strangers; he’s not _brave_ enough for shit like that. He tries to come up with a reason, any reason, why they should stop, cease, desist. He can barely piece together the words through the knot in his chest. “Viktor!”

“Yuuri-“ Oh God, this isn’t _fun_ anymore.

“Viktor please.” He all but chokes. “We can’t- I don’t- It’s not right.” _‘Please don’t ask why! Please just- pleasepleaseplease.’_

“Okay.” Viktor’s voice cuts through his noise, a soft anchor. “We won’t do that.” Oh. Is he smiling? “Can we go to bed though?”

Yes, yes they can, because even though Yuuri can’t stomach the idea of sex with a stranger, he still wants to be _held._ Boy does Viktor hold him, let’s him slip into gaps and invade his negative space. It’s a great hazy feeling with which Yuuri has always been in love, warm and woozy. It’s like that, listening to Viktor murmur lowly, in _Russian_ of all things, that Yuuri realizes that this tall, handsome, drunk thing isn’t just fun.

Viktor is _bright and shiny._

And when Viktor and Chris leave their apartment after their disgusting, domestic breakfast, Viktor is forgotten...

...just like everything else good that happens at Central.

 

By chance of fate, Viktor appears, copy and pasted from one Friday to the next, and this time Yuuri decides to steal some of that _bright and shiny-ness_ for himself.

Hopefully, he’ll be better for it.


End file.
